24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: One Shot
}} 24: One Shot was the first 24 comic published. It was released by IDW Publishing on and takes place on Jack Bauer's first day at CTU Los Angeles. Overview Jack Bauer is starting his first day at the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. He has been assigned from the FBI by Division to become the new Director of Field Operations at the LA CTU. His first assignment is to personally protect Moira O'Neal, a beautiful but dangerous former terrorist previously affiliated with the Irish Republican Army who recently turned herself in after a sudden change of heart. O'Neal's former associates aren't happy about her sudden defection; they are not prepared to allow her to pass on information to the American government and have made their way onto American soil to find and kill Moira. Timeline One Shot is set eighteen months before the events of Day 1. It begins and ends at 10:00am Pacific Standard Time. Format Unlike the three "acts" that most of the television series can be split into, the comic simply follows Jack Bauer escorting Moira O'Neal to the CIA safehouse, with occasional frames showing CTU's assistance of them and the antagonists plans against them. Episode guide The job briefs the team on Moira O'Neal: "She was the architect of numerous terrorist activities in the UK and has been connected to many of IRA's transactions buying and selling weapons on the black market."]] 10:00:00am At 10:00am, Jack Bauer, newly appointed Director of Field Operations at CTU Los Angeles, is driving down the highway. On the phone to his wife Teri, Jack says that he already has an assignment and will be gone overnight. He arrives at CTU, and Richard Walsh makes sure he is briefed on "Operation Albatross". He introduces Jack to Nina Myers ("She knows this place inside and out"), then takes him into a briefing where he learns more about the operation. The job in hand is to protect Moira O'Neal, a former IRA operative who turned herself in to Division which her former terrorist allies are unhappy about. Tony Almeida questions what CTU has to do with this, and Walsh explains that originally the plan was to take her to a CIA safehouse the following day for debrief, but it has since been decided that she would be safer there for the night until the CIA team arrives to take over. Jack explains that he will be heading there to protect her over night, then asks for the team to run through a debrief with him. 11:17:15am As Jack is arranging things in his new office, Walsh comes in and explains that Division has new intel that suggests that O'Neal's former colleagues were more likely to make a move on her than originally suspected, but refused to give up more intelligence. Jack goes to see Tony, whose search into O'Neal's background has finished. He reveals that her movements in the past correlate with terrorist attacks that have suspected IRA contributions. Locations seen include Boston, New York, Chicago, Philadelphia and - as Tony points out to Jack - at least one meeting in Los Angeles. The intel shows that she met with Michael Donovan, Chairman and CEO of Donovan Pharmaceuticals - who also was suspected as an IRA supporter. 12:05:42pm Jack's chopper arrives, and Nina tells him that his PDA has the background information on O'Neal as requested. However, she says the file is not complete but there is plenty for the time being. Jack boards the chopper with Agents Dillon and Solof from Division. Nina comments that with all the intel Jack has it seems like he will conduct his own debrief, which Walsh appears to commend. He gets in and finally meets with Moira O'Neal. 02:03:22pm O'Neal tells Jack that she turned herself in because she wants to do what is right. Jack questions what took her so long to decide upon that. Back at CTU, Tony tells Walsh that Donovan has been successfully tied to Sinn Fein, but the contact stopped when they started negotiating with the British government. He goes on to say that it can be assumed that Donovan became more radical after that. Nina tells Walsh that everything is on target with Jack's movements. Donovan is seen talking with a contact who gives him intel on where Jack and O'Neal's chopper is headed. He makes a call and says that he has heard from "Our friend in Europe", and that everything is happening as predicted. He asks if the other person is ready to move, and tells them to get on with it. 02:39:15pm O'Neal is still trying to convince Jack of her intentions. He does not appear to believe that "a fellow human being could just wake up one day and be sick of all the killing". She refers to her change of heart as "an awakening". However, Jack says that he understands her change, but thinks that the CIA will have a harder time believing her. He says that they will want more, but she assures him that there is. Arrival 03:09:58pm The chopper lands at the safehouse in the middle of a desert in Kingman, Arizona. As they get out, Jack says that he will give her the briefing inside. Nina reports to Walsh their successful arrival. As they arrive, Jack tells Agent Taylor and Landon to give Dillon and Solof a tour of the facility. Meanwhile, Jack sits down with O'Neal. She says that she has spent her entire life trying to kill people, and despite how much she wanted to walk away from it all, she couldn't after what she had found out. 04:20:26pm and his team prepare to raid the CIA safehouse with Moira O'Neal in it. Beforehand, he references a previous job in Ballycastle]] Tim McGinnis, Megan and Maggie are driving through the desert, leaving Mexico. Tim confirms that they are on with their mission. He says that there is a team of five guarding their target, but Megan says that she does not care as long as she gets a fair chance to kill "her". They drive off, passing a sign that says "Kingman: 70 miles". At CTU, Nina and Walsh get some data from Division. It gives a positive match on McGinnis - a member of the IRA - approaching Jack's position. Walsh tells Nina to get the intel to Jack. 05:33:55pm Jack briefs the team on the intel from CTU. He says that it is safe to assume O'Neal is their target. He says that everyone should double check their position and that Division are trying to track McGinnis now. He says that there is no way the terrorist could know where they were, but they should keep watch all night as a precaution. O'Neal says that there will be leaks within the U.S. [[government from people who are sympathetic to their cause. Elsewhere, Donovan is on the phone with a contact, who he says has been invaluable in helping to derail "the so-called peace process". He comments that the money has already been transferred to the contact's account. 06:47:44pm Jack, now on outside guard duty, comments that so far all is quiet. O'Neal asks to take off her handcuffs as she needs to use the toilet, but Jack refuses. Nearby, McGinnis and his team prepare to raid the facility. He says that if everything goes right, "this should be just like Ballycastle." He says that they will go into radio silence during the job. 07:22:38pm Jack radios for all positions to check in. Everyone does so, except Landon. Jack sends Taylor to find him. As Taylor goes he is killed by McGinnis, as was Landon. Jack and Dillon meet, confirming that their radios have gone dead. 08:00:00pm Dillon says that the landline phone is out too. Solof can no longer get a cell signal. Jack orders everyone to take up defensive positions, and put O'Neal in the kitchen for safety. She offers to help if they give her a gun, but Jack refuses. He tells Dillon and Solof that now their attackers have lost the element of surprise they will wait a while to make the CTU team nervous. Attack 09:57:48pm Jack instructs Dillon to find the keys for the Jeep. O'Neal begs once again for Jack to remove the shackles. He tells her to get on the floor and be quiet so they can protect her. Suddenly, a flash grenade is thrown in. Jack yells for Solof to watch his eyes, and Dillon opens fire as he sees their attackers arriving. 10:00:04pm Dillon takes out one of McGinnis' men. Moira tells Jack to get down and points his weapon for him, as he is still blinded from the flash grenade. She instructs him to shoot. He finally decides to unshackle her, then goes over to help Dillon, who was hit. However, his bulletproof vest took most of the damage. He says that he took out a few of them. Moira asks for a gun, but Jack says that his vision is returning. After confirming that Solof is alright, Jack says to prepare because the terrorists will be regrouping. 11:42:00pm Tony Almeida reports that he has had no luck contacting Jack; landline and cell are both out. Richard Walsh instructs him to send the back-up team. Nina reports that there is an issue with the chopper, but Walsh tells her that it needs to be sorted ASAP: they have to presume Jack is in trouble. Meanwhile, Megan and Maggie prepare to use a rocket launcher against the safe house. Dillon notices in the nick of time and yells for everyone to get down. They do so just as the safe house all but explodes. 12:01:23am Dillon's unmoving arm is seen poking out from the rubble. Jack instructs Solof to make his shots count; fire in short bursts unless he has a clear shot. They both attack at the same time, but realise that they need to escape; their attackers are closing in. At CTU, Nina reports that the chopper is ready. Walsh tells her to send it off, and for Phoenix to prep another. She does do, and Walsh comments that it must be McGinnis making the attack. 01:02:03am Tony connects a satellite signal to CTU servers from over the safe house: it shows the destroyed building. Walsh says that the second back-up team has to go in straight away. At the house, Solof reports that he has half a magazine left. Jack, on the other hand, has just one shot. He tells Solof to cover him while he gets the key to the Jeep out of Dillon's pocket. Their plan is successful and Jack drives away from the compound, escaping the terrorists. Escape 02:30:25am Jack tells Moira that they are heading for State Road 95, which will take them to Parker or Lake Havasu City. Solof reports that the terrorists are on their tail. Moira is unsurprised. At CTU, Nina reports that the Phoenix chopper is a few minutes away from the safe house. In the car behind Jack, McGinnis tells Megan to turn off the signal jammer, saying that he has planned ahead. 03:03:55am Phoenix chopper reports to CTU that the safe house is on fire and that there is at least five bodies on the ground. Walsh tells the chopper to proceed towards State Road 95, because satellite picked up two vehicles heading in that direction. In the car, Jack asks Moira how McGinnis knew where they would be. She is certain the intel came from Donovan: his influence is "inescapable". Meanwhile, the terrorists shoot down the chopper from Phoenix. Tony reports this to Walsh, and says that the CTU one should be there in around ninety minutes. Walsh tells Nina to get higher resolution satellite images so they can see what's happening at the site. 04:28:46am Ricky - a gas station owner - encounters Jack. Jack insists that he needs to use the phone, and tells Solof to turn off the lights to their jeep. Just as Jack gets though, Solof notices McGinnis and his team closing in. Megan fires a rocket at the gas station, and Jack and Moira find a back way out. McGinnis assumes that he has killed everyone inside. 05:02:55am Jack and Moira approach a trailer with a motorbike chained up. Before Jack can steal it, the owner approaches him and tells Jack to go away or he will shoot him. Jack says that he is a federal agent and needs to borrow it, and the man says he can have it for $500. Jack leaves the man an I.O.U. note under the name of George Mason. As they are driving along, Moira promises Jack proof of Donovan's intentions. Howeveer, they begin to get shot at by a helicopter. 06:05:35am The CTU chopper arrives and notices the enemy chopper attacking Jack. Trent, one of the agents in the CTU chopper, begins to shoot at the enemy chopper as the pilot, Dave, manoeuvres the government chopper closer. Trent takes out the controls of the enemy helicopter and sends it down. However, the CTU chopper also goes down. Dave manages to land their helicopter successfully, unlike the enemies who crash lands and explodes. Meanwhile, Moira has told Jack the evidence he needs to use against Donovan. 07:45:40am On the ground, Jack tells Moira to run as McGinnis approaches in his vehicle. He says that he will do what he can to slow them. Jack hides behind a rock as the terrorists get out of their car to search. Jack gets a call from Richard Walsh, and tells him that he is around ten minutes north-east of Parker. He tells Walsh that Moira hid a copy of Donovan's personal database in his own library. The database has enough evidence to take down his network. Walsh tells him that a chopper is on the way to get him if he can hold out. Jack tells him that he has just one shot in his gun. He hangs up as he sees McGinnis' team approaching. 08:14:22am Maggie and Megan stand close to Jack. Jack manages to grab Maggie, using her as a shield in case Megan tries to shoot. Before he can, Jack uses his shot to kill Megan. He takes Maggie down, and uses Megan's gun to shoot her. He soon finds Moria, who is being held hostage by McGinnis. 09:00:00am McGinnis insists that Jack drops his weapon. He complies, saying that the noise he can hear is an approaching CTU chopper coming to help them. He tells McGinnis if he lets Moira go they can cut a deal. McGinnis refuses, and Jack understands that he is going to shoot Moira. Jack leaps to the floor and grabs his gun, shooting McGinnis before the latter can take out Moira. Jack radios in to Walsh that McGinnis and his team are dead. Walsh tells him that a team is ready to go and get the evidence from Donovan's library: if they get it, "this will be the biggest thing CTU has cracked since we started". Jack says that they are coming back, and will be there in around an hour. He also jokingly asks for a raise. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure in a darkened room is surrounded by monitors. He is on the phone. "We have gained a lot of useful information about him. Are you sure it cannot be traced to you?" On the other end of the call - CTU traitor Nina Myers, who assures her contact that she will not be traced. 10:00:00am Memorable quotes * Richard Walsh: It's just another day at CTU, which means we don't have much time. * Moira O'Neal: (shackled inside a helicopter) You'll pardon me if I don't shake hands. * Moira O'Neal: You're wondering why I'm doing this, aren't you? * Jack Bauer: Not really. * Tim McGinnis: None of your silly games, Megan. No lingering deaths. We kill 'em and get out. * Megan: You used to be fun, McGinnis. * Tim McGinnis: Aye, that I did. But you haven't seen anything yet. * Jack Bauer: We are trying to keep you alive, Ms. O'Neal. Let us do our job. * Moira O'Neal: You could call me Moira...you know, while we wait to die. * Trent: Your landing was way better than his. * Dave: Thanks. Dramatis personae CTU Los Angeles * Jack Bauer * Nina Myers * Richard Walsh * Tony Almeida * Jamey Farrell * Trent * Dave Division * Agent Dillon * Agent Solof * Agent Taylor * Agent Landon Civilians * Moira O'Neal * Ricky Irish Republic Army * Michael Donovan * Tim McGinnis * Megan * Maggie Background information and notes Production * The story begins and ends at 10:00am Pacific Standard Time. Every two pages depicts an hour of "real-time". * In the original printing (ISBN 1932382445), Jack is the new Special Agent in Charge. However, in the trade paperback collection (ISBN 1932382712), Jack is the new Director of Field Operations. * CTU is referred to as the "Counter Terrorism Unit" rather than the "Counter Terrorist Unit." * Explanation of the title: ** In the climax of the story Jack realises he has one bullet left in his gun to kill the last three terrorists with - Maggie, Megan and Tim. Jack cautiously sneaks up on Megan and Maggie, turns and fires Maggie's gun in her hands at Megan. As Jack and Maggie fall to the ground he manages to shoot her gun at her. Jack quickly moves to find Moira but discovers her with a gun pointed to her head in the hand of Tim McGinnis. McGinnis tells Jack to drop his weapon. Jack drops Maggie's gun to the ground and tries to persuade McGinnis to cut a deal and let her go. When McGinnis refuses Jack suddenly drops to the ground, pulls his gun out from the back of his jeans and uses his one remaining shot to shoot McGinnis in the head. ** The title is also a pun, since a one shot also means that the comic is a stand-alone story. Continuity * The comic presents inconsistencies with the television series. One Shot was written before the airing of Season 5 and the introduction of Christopher Henderson raises possible contradictions between the TV series and the graphic novel. The TV series tells of Christopher Henderson having recruited Jack to CTU. However Henderson makes no appearance in One Shot, which gives the impression of Richard Walsh having recruited Jack (particularly when he tells Walsh to give him a raise near the end of the comic). However the graphic novel does not say Henderson isn't holding a role at the time and doesn't indicate who is Special Agent-In-Charge at the time which would have been Henderson's role. As such the timeline ties in with the one indicated in Seasons 1 and 5 that indicate Jack busted Henderson for taking a bribe about a year before the events of Season 1. Universe * Although he's never mentioned by name, a character resembling Milo Pressman appears in one frame in the briefing room with the other CTU agents. * The story shows Nina Myers betraying the American government by releasing information about Moira's whereabouts to Donovan and information about Jack to her employers in Germany. She is uncovered as a traitor in the final episode of Season 1. * A reference to George Mason is made when Jack is forced to take a motorbike from a civilian and leaves him a note which reads "I.O.U $500, George Mason, CTU Los Angeles" * The identity of Nina's mysterious contact at the end of the comic is not revealed. ** It is unlikely to be Michael Donovan; there would be no need to shroud him in mystery as he was already revealed, and he would likely be making provisions to protect himself from the impending raid on his library. ** It could be Andre Drazen, who had some part in orchestrating the mission as a trial for Nina and her capabilities, and to see how well Jack performs under intense pressure (similar to what Jack is put under during Day 1). ** It could also be Max, as it was suggested that he and Nina had some connection, but this is less likely. Real-world references * Richard Walsh comments that "expecting a full report from Langley is like expecting snow in the Sahara". * Tim McGinnis says that if everything goes right, "this should be just like Ballycastle", likely referring to a previous mission. Ballycastle is a place in Northern Ireland. | lastcomic=none | nextcomic= | lastday= | nextday= }} One Shot